The Celeria Chronicles: book 1
by Majin Candy
Summary: Nagisa doesn't know it but she's Celeria: The long lost princess of Saiyans! Rated T for blood, romance, and action. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball z. I'm not even Japanese. D: **

**AN: Here's the story! It's going to be totally different then my other story. **

Chapter 1:

Before I begin, let me tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Nagisa. I'm 14 years old. I lost my memory as a child and ever since then I lived with my awful adopted mother: Meiling. I don't think I'm human. Because I have a tail, a huge appetite, and I love to fight. I also have strange powers and I can fly. Meiling hates it. Now on with the story:

"You did WHAT?!" yelled Meiling.

"All I did was sign up for the World Martial Arts Tournament!" I yelled back. Meiling always wanted me to be like her: a snobby social worker who cheated her customers.

"That's it! You are not fighting in this tournament and that's final! Get out of here! I'll see you in a week!" She then kicked me out of the house and I grabbed my cell phone and wallet which had only 500 zeni in it. She ripped my WMAT application into a million pieces. I smirked. I knew she would do that so I stole an extra copy. I flew off to where the tournament was but before I did that, I shot and energy ball at my house. I would rather live in the streets then that house. My house burst into flames. I flew off to the tournament, filling out the application. Instead of putting my real name, I put Celeria. I think that's my real name. The only thing I remember before I lost my memory was my memory of my brothers, Vegeta and Tarble. I remember them calling me Celeria. I get there and hand the applications to the announcer and he hands them to some person. After about an eternity later, the tournament starts. The only ones worth fighting are 2 people, one looks like the spitting image of Vegeta and another guy. I'm first up. Me and a really hot guy walk up.

"Baby, I'm going to go easy on you." He says.

"Big mistake." I say. I punch him one time and he's down. I win.

"Haha, that was easy!" I said. After a few rounds, I get called up with the Vegeta look alike. I find out… He is Vegeta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Or Japan. **

**Firewarrior123X: You find out in this chapter. And here's another chapter!**

Chapter 2

(Celeria's POV)

We went into the ring. He was in shock. But… I won't hold back. He seemed to shake it off and the fight began. We both charged at each other and we both sent a barrage of punches and kicks at each other and we both blocked\dodged them affectively. At one point I shot an energy blast at Vegeta. It hit him in the chest, catching him off guard. I noticed a familiar sensation and I realized I was flying and so was Vegeta.

"So you think you can outsmart the Prince of all Saiyans? Well guess what! I'm one step ahead of you Celeria!" He said with a smirk. He let out a loud yell then his hair color changed to blonde and his eye color changed to teal. He punched me hard 1 time and I was sent flying into the audience by the impact of the punch. I lost this year.

-Normal POV on Planet Namek-

On Planet Namek, a barely alive Frieza gathered the last Dragon Ball. All of his followers, henchmen, and supporters were dead. But that didn't matter. Because he was going to wish them all back. Not only them, but everyone that the Saiyan monkey killed. He summoned the Dragon then spit blood. He's been like this for a while. He has no idea how he's even alive.

"State your wish." The dragon commanded.

Frieza spit blood again, then managed to speak.

"I wish for everyone the Saiyan Goku and his friends killed to be alive again, for me to be healed as well, and for all of us to be stronger than ever." He barely choked out, then he blacked out. But not before hearing the dragon saying the wish has been granted. The Dragon Balls then scattered across planet Namek.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz. I can dream though! XD

Reviwers:

Firewarrior123X: I'm glad and you shold check out my other 2 stories! Glad you like it!

Lady-Ravenhawk: Thx. Here's more!

chapter 3:

I pouted a little. I was in the infirmary getting bandaged up because the impact broke a few bones. I was OK though. The guy known as Goku came up to me. He held something out to me. I took it.

"What's this?" I ask, looking at it.

"It's called a senzu bean. It tastes horrible but it will heal you. It's worth it." He says.

"OK." I say. I eat it. I almost gag at the taste but I swallow it and almost instantly feel better. All of a sudden, we all feel fatigued. We all pass out on the floor.

-The next day- AN: Forgot to say: When Frieza made the wish he reset the timeline of dbz. Also Celeria has no idea she's Vegeta's sister.

I woke up in a bed. I get up and put on my biker jacket, skinny jeans, and combat boots and try to straighten my hair. It still sticks up so I try straightening it upwards. That works. It looks like a black flame. I have a window in my room and me being curious, i look and see what looks like a forest. I'm confused so I walk into the hallway and into the kitchen because I'm starving. I look and see a lady in a Japanese style dress and black hair cooking. It smells awesome.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" I ask. I must've hit my head pretty hard.

"Your on Mount Paozu. We found you yesterday passed out. I was wondering when you would wake up." She says.

"OK. Could I have your name?" I ask. She seems like a nice lady.

"I'm Chi-Chi." She says. I would tell her my name but i dont remember it.

"I don't remember my name." I say.

"Well can I just call you Nagisa?" She asks.

"Sure." I say. I like it. Nagisa. I hear footsteps down the hall and see a guy with spiky hair carrying a child.

"Good morning Chi. Who's this?" He asks, a smile on his face.

" Nagisa. Remember that girl we found yesterday?" SHe asks, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah. I'm Goku and this is Gohan." He says, pointing out the child in his arms. Something's not right... he has a tail and so do I. 


	4. Chapter 4

DIsclaimer: I have said it over and over again. I do not own dbz and will not. ever.

Firewarrior123X: Sorry if it is. the reason i did it like that was so it could follow the canon dbz storyline. The reason i did i did the introduction like that was because i could introduce her well. It only gets better too.

Guest: dunno... but i still want to fit my OC in there without ruining any of the couples, so we will still have Bulma/Vegeta and Goku/Chi-Chi. Like that. Maybe Celeria/Piccolo?

Minipichu: Thanks.

Chapter 4

"Chi, I'm going to Master Roshi's. It's been a while since I seen everyone. And if you don't mind, could i take Gohan and Nagisa?" He asks. All of a sudden she just starts yelling at the top of her lungs.

"GOKU! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT IF YOU COULD GO TO MASTER ROSHI'S YOU COULD JUST TAKE GOHAN AND NAGISA! NOT TO MENTION GOHAN HAS TO STUDY! AND HOW CAN HE BE A GOOD SCHOLAR IF HE DOESN'T STUDY?!" She yells. She breaks down into hysterics.

"All i want is what's best for Gohan. And apparantly i'm a bad wife if i can't even give Gohan what's best!" She starts crying. Goku swetadrops.

"Sorry, Chi. I promise after i do it this one time, I'll bring him back and make Gohan study hard. Promise." He said, giving the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. What a weird family. She gave in.

"Fine. But Gohan better study." She says. I hear a loud growl. T look at Goku, He starts laughing and he puts his hand behind his head.

"Chi-Chi, I think it's ime to eat. I'm starving!" He says. Another loud growl emerges and I realize and i realize that's ME.

"I guess i am too!" I say.

After we ate we went to Kame House on Goku's flying NImbus. THAT was fun. It was like riding on a cloud...oh, wait, that was a cloud. Kame house was a pink house ona tiny island in the middle of the ocean. Once we got there, I saw a woman with lavender hair, a bald midget, and an old man. WHat an interesting group of friends.

"Hi Bulma, hi Krillin, hi Master Roshi." He says.

"Hi Goku." says the bald midget.

"Hey Krillin. How are you?" He asks.

"Fine."

Krillins's eyes widen just a bit.

"Hey Goku... I can't help but notice the 4 year old your carrying and the teenagerwith you." Says Bulma.

"Goku just because we picked you up in the forest doesn't mean you can go around stealing children." Says Krillin.

"No...this is my son Gohan and this is Nagisa. We found her alone and decided to take her in."

"Oh...I didn't know that."

"What is that?!" Goku asks out of the blue. I feel it too... a faint but high energy level.

"I feel a huge power level! Krillin, don't you feel it too?!"

"Yeah. But i don't see why Piccolo would be here right now. Unless... it isn't Piccolo."

"I feel it too. I don't think it's this Piccolo person your talking about." I said. Something isn't right at all.

"Well who do you think it is?!" Krillin demands.

"I don't know!" I said. Why do people always assume I know the answer?!

We see a tiny black dot in the middle of the sky. I make it out as a human. He lands.

"Long time no see, Kakarot." He says. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Lady-Ravenhawk: Thanks. Yeah, I've been watching dbz to find out what happens.=3**

**Guest 1: Well in my story Piccolo is a guy! I didn't think about that, so I'll just make him a guy.**

**Guest 2: Probably not.**

**ShadesRaditz: Naw. I don't even watch Dragon Ball.**

**Letus the saiyan: Nope. Sticks with the original dbz show. That would be cool though.**

**ArticFoxDemon: Eh...Haven't thought about it. I have been thinking about a twist though, but I don't think I will use it.**

**Darth's Daughter: Thanks, well here you go! **

Chapter 5:

"What? Sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else. I don't know a Karrot." Says Goku,

"Oh, please stop pulling my leg! But I'm just wondering, how could you not destroy this planet?! These are some of the weakest inhabitants I have ever seen! How could you possibly forget your mission?!" He demands, his voice rising. It sounds strange, but I never met this man before, and yet he seems... familiar.

" I don't know what your talking about! My name is Goku, not Karrot as you think! And this is my home, I will never just betray it like this!"Goku said.

"How could you forget your own brother, Raditz?!" He said. He was mad now.

"Y-Your lying! I am not related to you! I'm not!" Goku protested. He's getting scared if he's denying it like this. But I'm one to talk myself. I'm shaking right now. I don't think it's visible, though.

"I hate to break it to you Goku, but when Gohan found you, he found you in some sort of space pod. After you hit your head, you were the sweetest kid Gohan ever met." Roshi said.

"So your saying I came from outer space like he did?" Goku asked, shocked at the news.

"Yes. I'm sorry Goku." Roshi said, his head down.

"That explains the memory loss. Now then, where wer-" he suddenly stops. "Kakarot, what happened to your tail?!" he demanded.

"It was cut off. A really long time ago!"Goku said. I have this feeling at the pit of my stomach... one of the feelings you know that it won't end well and I felt like I was going to be involved.

"Anyway, what I was saying was, I think you should join us." Raditz offered.

"Are you out of your mind?! What makes you think if you just show up, claim I'm your brother, and offer to destroy this planet, would _possibly_ make me even think about joining you?! Well, those chances are long gone, my friend!" Goku defended.

"Come on, brother, your a saiyan, so maybe you should drop the earthling act and start acting like one!" Raditz growled.

I am terrified at this point. Apparantly, Raditz is acting high and mighty, but I don't think he's bluffing because his energy is off the charts. To my horror, he turns to to me and Gohan.

"I can't help noticing the kids with you. Oh, isn't that convenient, they both have tails. But somethings familiar about that girl..." his voice trails off. "Been a long time since I last saw you, princess."

Ok, I am totally confused. Princess? Last time I checked, im no princess. But I've been listening to Raditz's conversation with Goku, and I realized i'm a saiyan too. I mean, the large appatite, the unhuman strength, the tail... Looks like im gonna pull a Goku.

"Sorry, but I have know idea who you are. So do whatever, say whatever, but im not even convinced your goku's brother. So you can just go back to wherever you came from with your tail between your legs!"

"You too, huh? Oh, real funny Celeria. Don't be stupid, you might accidently end up with the same fate as these earthlings:dead."

"What are you talking about, I dont know you, I dont know anyone on this island, so do us all a favor, AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I yelled.

He just smirks, then starts laughing like crazy. Once he does that, he wipes a tear from his eye and says,"Hold your tongue girl, or you will be the first to die." His tone is dripping with violence and death. Not that I care, but I shut up. And it wasnt his words that shut me up. He takes a step towards me and Gohan and it didnt take a genius to figure out he was about to steal us. Normally in wouldve run away, but here's a problem:

1: I can't fight good enough to hold this guy down

2:I can't fly

3:Last time I checked, im on an island in the middle of the freaking _ocean. _

4:He just kneed Goku in the stomach.

So, as I suspected, he did manage to grab both of us. But this time his words were what scaredme the most. "Kakarot, you better listen because I will only say this once: Kill 100 of these pathetic earthlings and I will consider giving you your son back. As for the girl... I'll have some fun with her before I give her back to Vegeta."

Did...did I hear that right?! Oh Kami...

**An: Ok, my longest chapter ever. Also I am going to host a forum on this site. A dbz roleplaying game. If any of you are interested, please let me know in the comments, or you can pm me at any time. That is all I have to say!**


End file.
